


Cat's call

by BH52



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, Batman - Freeform, F/M, Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Selina Kyle's in a little trouble with the law and there's only 1 person to call, and lucky for her: he was catching up with some friends from Star City





	Cat's call

  
As he opened the door, Bruce said "Oliver, Laurel come in"  
As they walked in and sat down, Oliver asked "Where's Alfred?"  
Bruce replied "He's taking a few days off"  
Laurel asked "What's on the food menu?"  
Bruce was about to reply when his phone rang.

(Call start)  
Bruce asked "Hello?"  
Selina Kyle replied "Hey, B. Long time no talk. I'm in trouble and I really need your help"  
As he rose from his seat, a worried Bruce asked "Are you ok?"  
Selina replied "I was abducted. I'm being held for ransom"  
Bruce asked "By who and for how much?"  
Selina asked "These creeps want $300.000, maybe you've heard of them? They're, uh, they're called cops, can you maybe come by GCPD?"  
As he exhaled, Bruce replied "I'll be right there"  
Selina said "Thanks, B"  
(call end).

Bruce said "Something's come up"  
Laurel asked "What?"  
Bruce replied "I gotta save a very rare Cat. My Cat"  
Laurel said "We'll come with you. Ollie, leave the popcorn"

The blonde billionaire put an unopened bag of popcorn onto a small table next to an empty bowl.  
They went to the garage, got in a Pontiac Solstice and drove to the city.

They parked outside the GCPD precinct which they entered.  
As they walked over to the holding cells, Laurel said "Selina Kyle, not another word. Detective Flass, release her"

Flass asked "And you are?"  
Laurel replied "Dinah Laurel Lance. District Attorney"  
The room fell silent as everyone watched like meerkats.

Laurel asked "Do you have evidence to support the charges? Witness testimony? Security footage? A warrant? Is anyone pursuing to press charges?"  
Flass replied "Not yet"

Laurel asked "Then for what reason are you holding her? None. So you may face abuse of power, harassment, obstruction, unlawful imprisonment, kidnapping & extortion charges in addition to already being under investigation for corruption allegations. The DA's Office demand Ms Kyle's immediate release"

Upon being released and launching herself into Bruce's arms, Selina said "Hi" and kissed him.

Bruce asked "We were about to get a pizza when you called, care to join us?"

Selina purred happily and nuzzled his face like a cat then they left the precinct.

While sitting in the front seat, Selina said "We haven't talked in months + we argued & yelled at each other, the last couple of times we did so I wasn't sure you'd help me"

Bruce replied "I'm glad you reached out"

Selina said "Of course you are, cause I kissed you"

  
Bruce asked "Did I mention when the assassin that came after you, while she held a gun to my head, she called you my "girlfriend" and Jim asked how long we'd been a thing?"  
An amused Selina replied "Bet you liked the sound of that"

  
Laurel said "Oliver, take notes. Bruce's more faithful & committed to his relationships than you"  
Selina laughed at Oliver's facial expression.


End file.
